


Use Somebody

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Teddy Lupin, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Community: bbtp_challenge, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Massage, Metamorphmagus, POV James Sirius Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Sexual Fantasy, Talk of Cuckolding, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: "You told me the Magpies had got a new masseuse, but you left out just how very attractive he is."





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BBTP! This is one of my favourite fests/challenges, as I have no end of smutty little plot bunnies desperately vying for my attention and begging for an excuse to be written. :D
> 
> Title is from the Kings of Leon song, "Use Somebody" because I couldn't resist. :)
> 
> Thanks so much to the inimitable shiftylinguini for their stellar beta work! <3

"So _that_ was Leon," Teddy said with an amused smirk as he leaned back against their bedroom wall. They'd just got back from the annual Quidditch League Gala that signified the official opening of the season, and Teddy was still clad in a set of shockingly turquoise dress robes—a look only Teddy could pull off. The fine tailoring of the robes, combined with his artfully styled hair and the bright twinkle in his amber eyes as he looked James over, made James's knees a little weak. James blinked, distracted enough by the pleasing tableau Teddy made to have missed his earlier statement.

"Hmm?"

"Leon, your team's newest sports masseuse," Teddy clarified. He paused and began to undo the buttons of his robes, his lips still pulled into a teasing smile. "You told me the Magpies had got a new masseuse, but you left out just how very attractive he is."

"Did I?" James said as casually as he could manage—though was it just him or was the room growing hotter? He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he loosened the collar of his robes. "I'm sure I mentioned it, not that I really noticed or anything."

Which, of course, was a blatant lie—he'd have to be blind not to notice Leon's stunning good looks. Teddy knew it too, judging from his inelegant snort. 

"I believe the phrase you used to describe him was _kind of cute,_" Teddy said with a rather pointed look. "Which is such a gross understatement I'm almost offended on Leon's behalf."

Teddy wasn't wrong, though James couldn't help the strange spike of annoyed jealousy at hearing Teddy go on about it. 

"Too bad he's not _your_ masseuse then," James said petulantly, tugging off his robes and tossing them into the corner, purposefully missing the laundry basket—Teddy was a bit of a neat freak.

"Yes, quite," Teddy replied with a quirk of his lips, apparently entertained rather than annoyed at James's outburst. He waved his wand dismissively towards the corner, and James's robes sailed neatly into the basket. "Though he's not really _my_ type, now is he?" 

He stepped closer, shrugging out of his own robes and leaving his chest deliciously bare, effectively distracting James from the witty retort he most definitely had been planning on making. Teddy ran a single finger down James's cheek, warming his flesh with a feather-light caress.

"You, on the other hand…" Teddy murmured, before shaking his head and tsking. "How very _hard_ it must be for you to suffer though that mandatory weekly massage. Naked and splayed out on the table while handsome Leon runs those big hands of his all over you."

James's cheeks flamed further, and he swallowed, his cock beginning to harden as a mixture of arousal and guilt flooded through him. Teddy always had been a perceptive bastard, which was part of what made him such an effective Auror and a brilliant boyfriend, though there were times it was bloody annoying. Leon _was_ gorgeous, exactly the type of bloke James wouldn't have lost a second trying to seduce into bed back before he and Teddy got serious. But he and Teddy _were_ serious, and James was mad about him. He wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardise that, but he still had _eyes._ James couldn't help it if the Magpies had decided to hire the world's most attractive man to rub down James's naked body every week, and he _really_ couldn't help it if his body liked that fact a little more than was decent. James was only human, after all, and his dick was more than functional, which meant it tended to perk up and take notice when fit people were touching him so intimately. 

"You know I wouldn't ever do anything with him—with anybody—right?" James said, needing to make sure they were on the same page. James was more than capable of keeping his hands, and all other relevant body parts, strictly to himself. 

Teddy's smile slid from filthy to sweet, and he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against James's lips. "Of course. I trust you not to fuck around on me, Jamie. But there's a big difference between looking and touching." His mouth glided along James's jaw to nibble at his ear. "And with a bloke as fine as Leon, I know you've looked."

James's breath hitched, shame and arousal battling it out in his gut. He didn't want to lie to Teddy, but he didn't want to hurt him, either. Just because he'd noticed attractive blokes, it didn't _mean_ anything. Teddy had to know that. 

"I—"

"I'm not mad, sweetheart," Teddy murmured, seeming, as he always did, to know exactly what James was thinking. He kissed along James's neck and sucked a bruise along the curve of his throat, making him gasp. 

"It's okay to find other people attractive," Teddy whispered against his skin. "You're not dead, you know."

James nodded, relief flooding through him with the realisation that Teddy wasn't upset. 

"Yeah, I know. S'just weird, isn't it? Him being my masseuse and all. I mean, we're both completely professional, and it's not exactly meant to be the sexy kind of massage, but it's still a hot bloke rubbing down my naked body. Even with a troll of a masseuse my body tends to respond, and when it's somebody that looks like Leon…"

Teddy laughed, a low, sexy rumble that made James's cock throb.

"It's hot, is what it is. Merlin, people would pay money just to watch him slather you with oil. All those muscles of yours gleaming as he makes you moan"

James snorted, then gasped, as Teddy ran the edge of his teeth along his throat. "It's not like there's all that much to see. It's not _porn,_ he's just loosening up my muscles."

"_All_ of your muscles?" Teddy asked, his tone pure filth as he grabbed James's arse and rubbed the fabric of his pants against his hole, making Teddy's meaning abundantly clear.

"Teddy!" James was shooting for scandalised, but his voice was far too breathy to make it at all believable. 

Abruptly, Teddy pulled back, his eyes sparkling as he nodded towards the bed. "Get your pants off and go lay down on your stomach."

James was too turned on to do anything other than obey, stripping off quickly and settling down against the mattress. Teddy joined him a moment later and straddled his thighs, though sadly he wasn't entirely naked, the fabric of his pants brushing up against James's arse. There was the snap of a flip cap, and then warm, oiled palms were sweeping up and down James's back in broad, soothing strokes as the room filled with the faint smell of sweet almonds.

"Do you get hard, when he touches you?"

Teddy dug his thumbs into the muscle on either side of James's spine as he slid upward and James groaned and ground his erection against the mattress. 

"I think you do," Teddy continued when James didn't respond. "I think he presses those strong, talented fingers of his right up against a tight spot, working it until all the tension's melted out of your muscles, and your dick's rock hard and aching, isn't that right?"

Teddy kneaded insistently at the knot that liked to form right along James's right shoulder blade, and James gasped at the sudden suffusion of pleasure-pain as Teddy worked out the kink with surprising skill. 

"Isn't that right, James?" Teddy repeated, more pointed this time, punctuating his words by rubbing small, tight circles with the heel of his palm.

"Yes!" James gasped, not quite sure anymore what question he was even responding to. He must've given the right response though, because Teddy hummed with pleasure. 

"Merlin, you're just gagging for it, aren't you?" Teddy said, more statement than question, sounding inordinately pleased. His fingers danced down James's spine as he scooted back to straddle James's calves. 

"Poor thing. It must be so disappointing to never get what you really need during those massages." He wrapped his hands around James's hips, his thumbs pressing into the dimples at the base of James's spine, sweeping back and forth to tease at the swell of James's arse. "Do you want his hands to go lower? Maybe have him really dig into your glutes? Work out all the tension in your arse until you're open and pliant and begging for it?"

James moaned his encouragement, a desperate, filthy plea for more. Leon hadn't ever touched him so sensually— James wouldn't have stood for it if Leon had actually tried—but that didn't mean those broad hands of his hadn't starred in one or two of James's filthier fantasies. He'd never act on them, but clearly Teddy didn't mind if occasionally James's thoughts weren't solely focused on him.

Oiled fingers trailed down James's lower back to grab hold of his arse cheeks, massaging and kneading his glute muscles, muscles that he'd spent hours in the gym sculpting to rounded perfection. James groaned, wishing his legs weren't trapped between Teddy's thick thighs so that he could spread them wider. He made do instead with arching his spine as much as he could in his position, displaying his arse to its most dazzling effect. Teddy growled, his thumbs digging hard into James's cleft, before his right hand released his arse entirely, freeing Teddy's fingers to pet delicately along the exposed crease of James's arse. James's hole fluttered with each teasing pass, empty and aching and desperate to be filled. Teddy chuckled, a rich, warm sound that made James's entire body flush with wanting.

"I can't imagine Leon's never noticed how much you're gagging for it," Teddy teased. "How could he possibly resist such a tempting offer?" He tapped his fingers against James's hole, and James shuddered. "Want him to keep going, baby? I bet it won't take much to work out the last of your tension."

James released a strangled, inarticulate noise that he'd never known he was capable of making, apparently well past the point of words and reason. The fingers disappeared, and James barely had a moment to mourn their loss before he felt a pulse of wordless magic and then Teddy's fingers were back, slick with lube, more viscous than the almond-scented massage oil he'd been using earlier.

Teddy rubbed at his rim with a single fingertip for several excruciatingly long moments before finally pressing his way inside in slow, hitching motions. James's keened at the pleasurable tease, his arse loose and lax around Teddy's solitary stroking digit. He _was_ gagging for it, just like Teddy said, doing his best to undulate back against Teddy's finger, encouraging more, deeper. It wasn't long before Teddy obliged, sliding a second finger in alongside the first, corkscrewing them both into James's arse in a steady, maddeningly unhurried rhythm. 

"That's it, Jamie," Teddy cooed, squeezing James's left arse cheek as he continued to fuck James with his fingers. "Just relax and let Leon take care of you."

There was that strangled sound again, inspired by Teddy's filthy words and the persistent stroke of his fingertips against James's sensitive prostate. James's fingers clawed at the bedsheets, want and desire turning his blood to magma, burning him up from the inside out. 

"Fuck, _please,_" James begged. For what, he wasn't quite sure, all he knew was that he needed something else, something _more._

"Fingers aren't quite enough for you, are they?" Teddy asked, his voice a filthy purr. "There's only one thing that'll satisfy a cock-hungry slut like you." He ground down against James's thighs, the heavy weight of his erection evident through the fabric of his pants. "Isn't that right?"

James nodded against the mattress, wanting nothing so much in that moment as to be split open on a thick cock. 

"Do you think Leon has a big dick, baby?" Teddy asked as he slid his fingers out of James's arse, leaving him open and aching. James's would have whined at the loss, but Teddy was shifting and shuffling on top of him, likely shoving his pants down to get at his cock so he could fuck him proper. 

"I bet he does," Teddy mused. There was another pulse of wandless magic, followed by the slick sound of flesh on flesh as Teddy coated himself in lube. "And not just because it'd be proportional—bloke's _massive_—but he walks around like he's well-hung, doesn't he, Jamie?"

James shuddered, because Leon really, really did.

Teddy laughed, low and wicked. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Such a bloody size queen." He paused and began to rub the head of his dick against James's slick rim, laughing again when James moaned and wriggled back against him. "Well, I can't vouch for accuracy, given that I've sadly not had the opportunity to see our dear Leon in the buff, but I figure you deserve a treat."

Before James had a chance to ask more about what Teddy was on about, Teddy began to press inside, stretching James wide around the fat head of his dick. And _oh,_ that's what Teddy meant by a treat, because the dick that was pressing inside of him was thicker and longer than Teddy's usual endowment, filling James up to the brim. Teddy wasn't joking when he'd called James a size queen, and though he was more than satisfied with Teddy's larger-than-average cock, there were times when he craved something a little girthier. Thankfully his boyfriend was a Metamorphmagus and was more than willing to indulge James's size kink on special occasions. 

Apparently tonight qualified. James certainly wasn't going to complain.

They both moaned when Teddy finally sank all the way inside, his hip bones snug against James's arse cheeks. He gave James a few moments, letting him adjust to the painfully pleasurable sensation of being fuller than he'd been in a long damn while—it had been _ages_ since the last time Teddy had morphed his cock. Even so, it didn't take all that long for James's body to remember how much he really, _really_ loved getting dicked out, and he arched back against Teddy like a Kneazle begging to be stroked. And stroke him, Teddy did, his hips working fast and hard, causing James's eyes to roll back as pleasure overtook him. 

With all the foreplay of the massage and the dirty talk, the both of them had been well on edge by the time Teddy had started fucking him. Only a few minutes in, and Teddy's breath turned ragged, and he began grinding his cock in deep with every thrust, the way he did when he was approaching his climax. James wasn't far off himself. The soft bed sheets rubbed against his aching cock each time Teddy fucked down into him, bringing him closer to his peak as Teddy's cockhead glided over his prostate again and again. 

"You close, Jamie?" Teddy growled. James nodded, and Teddy continued, "Yeah? Gonna come on Leon's dick like the cockslut you are?"

"_Fuck,_" James gasped as he spilled all over the bed sheets, his arse rippling around the thick length of Teddy still fucking in and out of his arse. 

Teddy moaned in apparent agreement, thrusting in deep and shuddering as he reached his own climax, his head dropping down to rest against James's upper back as he panted through his release. They stayed like that for awhile, pressed together and entwined, all sticky and sweaty, until Teddy pushed himself up with a laboured groan, sliding out of James's arse and leaving him empty and aching once more.

James let out a small sound of displeasure at the loss, and Teddy ran a comforting hand down the length of James's bare back as the familiar tingle of a Cleaning Charm slid across his skin. Then Teddy joined him on the bed, lying down next to James and arranging them so that James's was draped bonelessly across Teddy's chest. Another burst of Teddy's magic sent their quilt—which had been kicked off the bed at some point during their earlier activities—sailing up to settle over them both, insulating their naked skin against the chill of the room. 

"So," James began after his heart had finally calmed. "That was new."

Teddy laughed, the sound vibrating pleasantly along all the places James was pressed against his chest. "With such a keen ability to state the obvious, it's a wonder you didn't join me in the Auror department."

James snorted and dug his chin pointedly into Teddy's chest as he shifted to look him in the eyes. Teddy grinned brightly at him before his expression softened into something more thoughtful. "It was. Did you like it?"

James's cheeks warmed, and he nodded. "Yeah, I liked it."

"Me too," Teddy said. Another pause, and then, more tentatively, "Is it something you're interested in doing for real?"

"For real?" James said, his tone turning sharp. "As in, do I really want to fuck Leon?"

"Well, not necessarily Leon, though clearly you think he's fit. But I meant the idea more generally. We've never really discussed the possibility of a threesome or occasionally inviting somebody else into our bed, but it's not exactly uncommon. I know we've both done it before in previous relationships."

"Yeah," James said with a frown. "But I wasn't serious about any of them the way I am about you."

Teddy smiled, clearly pleased. "I'm serious about you, too. But being serious and having a more open relationship aren't mutually exclusive."

"Do _you_ want to share?"

Teddy shrugged. "I certainly don't need it, but I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea, either." He paused for a moment as if thinking it through before grimacing. "Well," he amended, "I don't think I'd be opposed to the idea if it was something you wanted, and we really talked through everything beforehand. Essentially, I'm open to exploring the possibility. I could see some… potential pitfalls we'd want to avoid, but I also think it could be pretty fucking hot."

James could see Teddy's point. He wasn't sure he was ready now—or if he'd ever be ready—to invite somebody else into their bed, even for a single night, but he couldn't deny that the fantasy of it was extremely appealing. As evidenced by how hard Teddy had made him come just by talking about Leon fucking him.

"Maybe someday," James finally replied. "I don't know how I feel about sharing you for real."

Teddy nodded, leaning forward to brush a kiss across the bridge of James's nose. "Fair enough. Table it for now?"

"Yeah," James said, threading his fingers through Teddy's hair and pulling him in again, this time for a proper kiss. "For now."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
